


Richer Than You

by Anindianfangirl



Series: Batfam [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anindianfangirl/pseuds/Anindianfangirl
Summary: Summary- Dick, Jason and Cass argue about who's the richest person ine world. The answer is shocking. Slightly cracky. Short One shot.





	Richer Than You

**Richer Than You**

**Summary** **\- Dick, Jason and Cass argue about who's the richest person ine world. The answer is shocking. Slightly cracky.** **Short One shot.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

"No way, Bruce may be rich but Luthor is richer"

"B is definitely more richer"

"Both of you are wrong"

"What are you three talking about" came a voice from the door. Bruce entered the room to find three of his eldest arguing.

"B who is richer you or lex?" asked Dick, with hands on his hip.

"What?" asked Bruce. Where was this coming from.

"Geez, slow poke we are trying to find the richest fucker around" replied Jason.

"Language" said Bruce "Also Ra's is also very rich", he added as an after thought.

"Does that make Damian the richest?" Or the clone" Cass commented.

"Maybe" answered Bruce.

Jason snickered. He had a hilarious thought.

"What's so funny Red?" asked a confused Dick.

"So here's the thing, Bruce is very right right?" started Jason.

Bruce nodded.

"So is Lex Luthor and Ra's"

Dick nodded.

"So that makes Baby Bird the richest" concluded Jason with a smirk.

"How?" asked a blank faced Cass.

"Here's the thing, Tim has two rich dads in Wayne and Drake, a rich father in law in Luthor..." trailed off Jason, walking towards the door.

"And?" asked Bruce, not liking where this was going.

Jason and had nearly reached out of the room. "And a rich sugar Daddy in Ra's" with that he bolted out of the room.

"Jason!" yelled Bruce after him.

"Wait what's a Sugar Daddy?" asked Cass. Dick and Bruce went red hearing this.

"As Bruce, he knows everything" said Dick and with that he also left the room leaving behind a confused Cass and a horrified Bruce.

...x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...

Thank you for reading this short one shot.


End file.
